enchufada
by Blankilla
Summary: ¿qué pasaría si Bella es una maestra de practicas enchufada por su padre en la escuela de forks?¿qué pensarán sus alumnos?¿y si el chico que le gusta es uno de ellos? ya esta arreglada la historia ;


**Esta historia_ no tiene nada que ver con la realidad los personajes le pertenecen un Stephenie Meye, solo yo los tomo prestados para crear mis locas historias._**

**

* * *

**

**Enchufada**

No me lo podía creer. Por fin podía dar una clase de verdad, con alumnos de verdad y en un instituto de verdad. Estaba en el segundo curso de la carrera para ser profesora pero mi madre era la novia del director y me dejó estar de profesora de prácticas. No me gustaba encontrar trabajo gracias al enchufe de mi madre pero ¿quién iba a dejar que alguien que acaba de empezar la carrera de clase a unos chavales apenas un año menor que ella? porque ese iba a ser el único problema grave. No creo que unos chicos de 17 o 18 años tomaran en serio a una chica de apenas 19 años recién cumplidos ... Pero no me iba quejar, si tenía que aguantar las burlas de unos niñatos inmaduros ya me vengaría, porque aunque era joven tenia muchos ases en la manga ...

Entré en mi nuevo apartamento, lo tenía que compartir con una tal Alicie, no sabia nada de ella pero esperaba que nos llevásemos bien.  
El apartamento era muy espacioso y luminoso y la verdad es que me encantaba. Estaba algo amueblado de forma moderna pero con bastante gusto. Oí un ruido en lo que parecía ser la cocina y me llevé un susto de muerte al ver que estaba patas arriba, pero... ¿Acaso por aquí pasó un huracán y yo no me había dado cuenta o que? La respuesta se encontraba a escasos metros de mí, agachada junto al horno se encontraba la que supuse que era mi nueva compañera. Me aclaré la garganta para hacerme notar, ella se sobresalto y me miró con cara asustada pero pareció deducir quien era porque se levanto y me dio un fuerte abrazo.  
- Tú debes ser Isabella, encantada de conocerte, soy Alice espero que nos llevemos muy bien-ya me caía bien esta chica, era muy amable y educada.  
- Yo también lo espero Alice y puedes llamarme Bella. Y bueno dime ¿estudias o...?  
- Si, iré a la misma escuela que tú, pero como alumna  
- ¿Cómo sabes que voy a ir?  
- Todo el mundo lo sabe, no hay nadie en todo el insti que no sepa que la hija del director va a dar clases, aquí nunca pasa nada y cuando hay alguna noticia interesante se extiende como la pólvora... - Asentí algo incómoda, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, la verdad, aunque ya me lo esperaba, Forks no era muy grande y mucho menos el instituto, no había muchos alumnos y los que habían eran todos de este pueblo y se conocían desde pequeños.  
Todo el mundo creía que el director Phil era mi padre, pero la verdad es que mi padre se llamaba Charlie y murió hace bastante tiempo. Mi madre se casó con Phil hace ya bastante años y aunque mi mamá me decía que ella aun echaba de menos a papá sabía que ahora era feliz-Lo más feliz que se puede ser cuando el hombre al que amas muere.  
Alice me ayudó en desempaquetar mis cosas en el cuarto y me empezó a contar cosas sobre el instituto y sobre ella. Me había dado cuenta de que era muy charlatana pero seguía cayéndome bien.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, estaba algo nerviosa, ese era mi primer día como profesora aunque estaba acostumbrada a hablar en público, no pude evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Aparqué mi coche-un trasto muy viejo, para qué mentir-y salí hacia la sala de profesores. Me conocía el instituto como la palma de mi mano ya que había aprovechado este verano. La primera clase sería con los de primero. Yo ayudaría en la clase de la profesora Weber de literatura y de español del profesor Newton.  
Llegué a la sala de profesores muy temprano, estaban solo Weber, y Stanley, Phil...  
- Vaya, así me gusta Bella llegando temprano se nota que quieres trabajar.-dijo mi padrastro  
- Si, bueno estaba algo nerviosa

-No te preocupes Bella la primera clase será fácil, los de primero son bastante tranquilos  
- Eso espero señorita Weber  
- Llámame Ángela, que no soy tan grande, creo que solo te saco 6 años como mucho.- Le sonreí, La verdad es que todos los de este colegio parecían bastante jóvenes.  
Ángela y yo empezamos a hablar mientras íbamos a la primera clase, la verdad no me fue mal, es más me encantó, los chavales eran muy tranquilos, bueno la mayoría de estos a estas horas de la mañana estaban dormidos o aun en las nubes y aunque me lanzaban miradas curiosas no supusieron ningún problema.  
Las siguientes clases me resultaron complicadas ya que la mayoría empezaban a cuchichear sobre mi, no, no estoy paranoica pero escuché varias veces mi nombre, me pitaban los oídos y todos los papelitos que mandaban los alumnos en medio de la clase iban sobre mí.

La hora del almuerzo llegó pronto, los profesores se iban a una cafetería cerca del instituto, pero yo me quede con Jacob, un chaval de intercambio, estuvimos hablando en español ya que el castellano se le daba regular. Jacob me caía muy bien, era musculoso y de tez morena pero se comportaba como un niño, eso era lo que más me gustaba de él, era inocente y no un adolescente que se dejaba llevar por las hormonas como casi todos los de su edad. Jacob Tenía 18 años pero perfectamente se podía pasar por uno de 20. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas más apartadas, yo no era mucho más que mayor que los estudiantes por lo que me pude pasar por un estudiante más.

Terminamos pronto y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase que resultaba ser la de español. Mike Newton Ya estaba allí y me saludo con dos besos en las mejillas, vi como miraba de forma especial a Jacob, desde que había conocido a Mike pude notar que era algo afeminado..., vamos que le gustaba más la carne que el pescado y creo que tenia ante mi a su próximo ligue, debía de preguntar si a Jake tenia un los mismos gustos que Mike.

Jacob se sentó en primera fila, poco a poco fueron apareciendo los demás estudiantes hasta llenar completamente la clase. Me fije en ellos como hice con los alumnos de las otras clases, Estos eran de último curso, Algunos pocos de ellos ya les había dado clases esta mañana. Mientras Mike pasaba lista intentaba acordarme de todos los nombres, reconocí saludándome a Alice, le sonreí, ella estaba junto a el que parecía ser su novio, un tal Jasper-ayer me había hablado tanto de él que parecía que ya lo conocía-También reconocí una Emmet un chico musculoso que me recordaba a un oso de peluche, era un graciosillo pero sospechaba que no lo hacía con mala intención, solo que no se paraba a pensar lo que iba a decir, con él estaba Rosalie su novia le había dado también clases. Mike seguía con la lista cuando un chico me llamó bastante la atención, era alto, de unos ojos verdes impresionantes y de pelo de color bronce, pero no era tan exagerado y musculoso como Emmet, él me miraba con una sonrisa torcida y levanto la mano cuando Mike pronuncio su nombre. Se llamaba Edward.

Mike empezó a dar su clase, la verdad no era muy buen profesor, yo había pasado un año entero en España y podría jurar que mi español era mejor que el suyo.

(**PALABRAS EN MAYÚSCULAS SON LAS QUE HABLAN LOS PERSONAJES EN ESPAÑOL**)  
--**BUENOS DÍAS HOY VEMOS LA FUTURO DE LOS VERBOS... --** Como ya decía a Mike no se le daba bien el español, me hacía gracia como confundía los artículos o los tiempos verbales. Mientras explicaba el profesor no se que del verbo haber yo seguía mirando al chico de ojos verdes hasta que...

- ¿Bella? - Dijo Mike es un susurro  
-hummm...  
- ¿Te importaría escribir esta canción en la pizarra? - Asentí, la canción era de Alex Ubago y Amaia Montero, _Sin miedo a nada_ una canción romántica, la verdad es que me gustaba bastante esta canción.  
-Ahora copiad la canción y después la traducís, yo me tengo que ir 5 minutos, Bella te dejo en cargada de todo.- Salió del aula sin decir nada más, algunos alumnos empezaron a cuchichear  
-Silencio, venga copiad la canción-dije mientras copiaba el último verso. Miré cada palabra escrita por Mike y resoplé, había unas cuantas faltas de ortografía ¿cómo podía ser ese patán profesor de español? negué con la cabeza y empecé a corregir las faltas de Mike, me di la vuelta y vi que me miraban asombrados, yo me dirigí hacia Jacob, que me sonreía.  
- ¿Por qué me miran así? - Susurré solo para que me oyese Jacob, río  
- ¿Desde cuándo la profesora de prácticas es tan lista que puede corregir al profesor de español? - Sonreí complacida por su comentario y me gire para saber si alguien necesitaba mi ayuda y fui paseándome por la clase, alguien levanto la mano y me fui hacia ella.  
-Dime Alice  
- ¿Qué tal Bella? - Rodé los ojos  
-Alice no puedo entretenerme hablando de mis cosas contigo ahora ¿Por qué no traduces la canción y luego te cuento en el apartamento? - Me hizo un Mohín pero lo ignore completamente. Alguien más levanto la mano, fue esta vez Emmet  
- Emmet  
- ¡¡¡¡¡ Bella!-Gritó por lo que consiguió que todos nos mirasen con caras raras  
-Emmet no grites-susurré mientras él reía  
- Vale, vale, Bella no entiendo porfis explícame esto ...  
-pareces un niño chico, a ver, cuál frase **ABRIR TODAS TUS PUERTAS** Emm se refiere a que quiere conocer todo de ella, que no quiere secretos entre los dos, no se si me entiendes, es una forma de hablar obviamente no quiere abrir las puertas de forma literal  
- Ah, OK ya lo pillé es que me parecía muy rara la frase la verdad ... bueno Bells te presento a mi novia, Rose esta es mi amiga bella la profe de prácticas.  
-Muy agudo-dijo Rose estrechándome la mano-ya la conocía- pedí la traducción a los de la clase mientras la borraba Aparicio Mike, minutos después la campana sonó y poco a poco los chicos se fueron.

Las dos horas y siguientes pasaron casi sin darme cuenta.  
Solo estaría de prácticas dos meses y ya había pasado una semana, las clases que más me gustaban eran las de español ya que allí estaban todos mis verdaderos amigos, por un lado Estaba Jacob-que me confesó que le ayudase para que le dejase en paz Mike , ya que él de homosexual no es nada y por otro lado tenía una Em y Ali que me llevaba cada vez mejor con ellos, Jasper me caía muy bien pero era muy tímido y apenas hablábamos, Rose era algo egocéntrica pero cada vez nos llevábamos mejor y Edward ... Resultó ser bueno el típico chico que hace de todo para llamar la atención que contesta a los profesores cuando no estaba de acuerdo.

Estaba en el almuerzo en la cafetería junto a Ángela y Mike Cuando llamaron a este último.  
-Chicas tengo que irme corriendo, mi madre está en el hospital ¿te puedes en cargar de la clase Bella?

-Sí, claro, no te preocupes-Se fue corriendo dejándome los apuntes de la próxima clase.  
Me los leí cuidadosamente mientras me dirigía a la clase. Era la primera vez que me dejaban completamente sola durante toda la hora y estaba algo insegura. Entré y la mayoría estaban ya allí. La campana sonó y empecé a dar la clase.  
-chicos hoy el profesor Mike no podrá venir yo lo sustituiré...  
-Vaya que poco tardó tu Papaíto en enchufarte el puesto de Newton.- dijo el chico que se encontraba al lado de Edward  
- ¿Tu nombre? - Dije secamente  
- ¿Llevas una semana aquí y aun no te sabes nuestros nombres?-Dijo el muy engreído  
- No pierdo el tiempo aprendiéndome el nombre de los impertinentes como tú-todos se rieron y yo seguí con la clase, poneros por parejas e intentad hacer el perfil de vuestro compañero, ya sabéis, su personalidad, sus aficiones ...  
- ¿En español? - Preguntó el impertinente  
-- **ALEMÁN, SI ES QUE QUIERES... MIRA NIÑO SI ESTAMOS EN CLASE DE ESPAÑOL TU QUE CREES, AUNQUE VIENDO TU CAPACIDAD MENTAL NO ME EXTRAÑA QUE NI ENTIENDAS LO QUE TE ESTOY DICIENDO AHORA MISMO**- Dije en un fluido español, el chico al que hablaba me miraba como un bobo y los únicos que rieron Fueron Jacob y Edward, vaya, vaya con que _Edward-llamo-la-atención-porque-quiero-Cullen_ sabía a la perfección español, le mire algo sorprendida.  
Mire de nuevo al chico de antes, derepente me acordé de su nombre, James, así se llamaba

-A Edward y a mi ya no nos engañas los dos tenemos muy claro porque estás aquí  
-A mi no me metas en tus líos  
- Ahora te rajas ¿no? mucho antes criticar pero a la hora de la verdad no tienes cojones para enfrentarla, ya sabía que eras un cobarde, me quedé perpleja, Edward me había estado criticando ... pero yo no le había hecho nada malo, lo trataba como a otro alumno, que sintiera algo más por él no significa que ... Un momento ¿yo había pensado eso?  
- Yo no soy un cobarde, solo porque tu no entiendas lo que te ha dicho no significa que lo pagues...  
- Pobre gallina Cullen que le tiene miedo a la profe-dijo poniendo un puchero.  
- Mira James vete ahora mismo de la clase luego hablaré al director de ti.  
- Pero si ahora te defiende una chica Eddie, ya mismo te casarás con Mike y todo... - Vi a apretar sus manos en puños Edward, esto se estaba poniendo muy feo.  
-James si no Tebas ahora te juro que...  
- Que niña ¿qué me harás? - Ya me harté me acerqué él le cogí una de las orejas llevándolo hacia fuera de la clase mientras él gimoteaba como una nena, lo empuje fuera y le cerré la puerta en las narices. Yo podría ser bajita, y delgaducha de aspecto frágil pero tenía mucha fuerza y era muy buena en defensa personal. Miré a la clase que me observaban boquiabiertos y empecé a decir las instrucciones para el trabajo del perfil que me había mandado Mike. Cuando sonó la campana Alice y todos mis amigos se me acercaron  
- Bella eso ha sido fabuloso-exclamó Ali, Rose asintió y Jasper sonrió  
-Y yo que creía que eras la típica chica que siempre hay que salvar  
-E si, soy una damisela en apuros, mira que ... bueno todos iros a la siguiente clase que yo tengo que ver al director.  
Mientras iba hacia su despacho me encontré a Edward y a James discutiendo quise ir a separarlos pero apareció Ángela y lo hizo por mí.

Después de hablar con mi padrastro me fui al apartamento ya que Angy me dijo que no necesitaba mi ayuda en la última hora.  
Al día siguiente también tenía que sustituir a Mike, por lo que me preparé sus clases. Todo iba muy bien hasta la hora después del almuerzo, James parecía odiarme, por mi culpa tenia un castigo monumental, tanto por parte de sus padres como por parte del director.  
- Hoy corregiremos los que os puse ayer, ¿hay alguien que no lo haya hecho? - Nadie levanto la mano-bien, empieza Alice. Alice se levantó y empezó a leer la redacción que trataba, como no, de Jasper. También lo leyeron Jacob y Rose.- Edward te toca  
- No lo hice  
- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho antes?  
- Porque no he querido-le Miré extrañada, así que quería demostrarle a su amiguito que no era ningún cobarde, pues claro lo llevaba conmigo  
- Y acaso tienes alguna excusa por no hacerlo  
- ¿Qué excusa voy a tener? Simplemente no quise hacer lo que me mando la enchufada del colegio-mierda, había tocado la fibra sensible, estaba jugando sucio  
- Pues resulta que la enchufada ahora es tu profesora y si lo que te pasaba era que no sabías hacerlo solo tenías que hacer era pedirme ayuda  
-- **JA, CREO QUE PUEDO DECIR QUE HABLO EL ESPAÑOL COMO MÍNIMO TAN BIEN COMO TU NIÑA**- Dijo hablando en español rápidamente, la clase nos observaba embobados  
- Empezad a leer el siguiente tema-dije para la clase --**MIRA NIÑO-** enfaticé la ultima palabra -** NO VOY A SOPORTAR A ALGUIEN COMO TU, ME TRATE ASÍ ¿ENTIENDES? TE CREES QUE ERES UN LISTILLO Y SIEMPRE INTENTAS LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN PERO LO ÚNICO QUE HACES ES EL RIDICULO**  
-- **DÉJAME REÍR ¿YO HAGO EL RIDICULO? ENTONCES LO QUE TU HACES COMO SE LLAMA, VIENES AQUÍ Y JUEGAS A SER LA PROFESORA Y ¿CUANTOAÑOS TIENES? YO NO TE HECHO MÁS DE 18, MIRA BELLA YO NO ESTOY PARA JUEGOS, AQUÍ NADIE TE TOMA EN SERIO SOLO TE SEGUIMOS LA CORRIENTE ENCHUFADA PORQUE ERES LA HIJA DEL DIRECTOR  
- AH PERDONA SI TE HE ESTADO OBSERVANDO, ERES EL TIPICO CHICO MUJERIEGO Y EGOCENTRICO QUE SE CREE EL CENTRO DEL UNIVERSO, PUES BAJATE DE LA NUBE CULLEN AQUÍ ERES UNO DE LOS ALUMNOS QUE TENGO QUE ENSEÑAR, LO QUE PASA QUE A TI LO QUE TE MOLESTA ES QUE UNA CHICA QUE ES APENAS DOS AÑOS MAYOR QUE TU TE DE ORDENES  
- NO, A MI LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE HAY NIÑAS COMO TÚ POR EL MUNDO ROBANDO EL PUESTO A LA GENTE COMPETENTE PORQUE SU PAPAITO LA MALCRÍE Y NO SEPA DECIRLE** **NO --**En estos puntos los dos estábamos de pie y gritando  
-- **NI SE TE OCURRA METERTE CON MI PADRE CULLEN**  
-- **¿QUÉ PASA ISABELLA? ¿SE LO DIRAS A TU PAPI PARA QUE ME CASTIGUE?  
**-- **¡LO HARÍA SI NO ESTUVIESE MUERTO! --** grité, se quedó perplejo con lo que le había dicho-Cullen, ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso no lo sabias? - Dije ya hablando en nuestro idioma-mi padre no es el director de este colegio, mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 12 años-el estaba en shock, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos así que le dirigí una mirada gélida y salí de la clase, cuando cerré la puerta del aula corrí hasta el baño y me encerré en uno de los compartimentos.  
Empecé a llorar, sus palabras me dolieron más de lo que pensé, había oído palabras a mis espaldas como en la cara, pero ninguno me dolió como lo hizo él, además de que empezó a hablarme de mi padre, en ese momento solo recordaba la última vez que lo vi. La escena entre Edward y yo me recordó mucho a la que tuve con mi padre en su última noche, habíamos discutido muy fuerte y nos dijimos cosas muy feas, me arrepentí muchísimo de que mis últimas palabras hacia mi padre fueran un "te odio". Seguí llorando silenciosamente. Después de un rato llame a Angy.  
- Ángela, ¿le puedes decir un Phil que me siento mal y que me tengo que ir urgentemente? - Dije con voz quebradiza  
- Claro, que te recuperes

Salí del baño y me subí a mi camioneta, no me crucé con nadie ya que todos seguían en clases. Arranque el coche y salí del aparcamiento, cuando era pequeña vivía aquí con mi padres, en Forks, cuando él murió mi mamá y yo nos fuimos con mis abuelos hasta que mi madre encontró a Phil se casó con él. Ellos querían que me fuese con ellos de nuevo a Forks pero me negué y me quedé con mis abuelos. Después de graduarme y de empezar la universidad llegué a la conclusión de que quería volver a Forks, la verdad extrañaba muchas cosas de él, pero me recordaba mucho a mi padre, tras dos años de universidad decidí enfrentarme y venir al pasado, además de que Phil me había dicho que fuese para hacer un tiempo de prácticas en el instituto.  
El único lugar al que no me había atrevido ir-aparte de a la casa de mi padre-fue a un pequeño prado que descubrí con mi padre hace mucho tiempo al que solíamos ir casi todos los domingos.  
Aparqué al lado de la carretera y fui por el bosque. Diez minutos después ya estaba en el prado, tenía tantos buenos recuerdos de ese lugar y ahora... estaba tan vacío.  
Empecé a llorar de nuevo acurrucándome a mi misma. En ese momento sentí que algo se movía tras de mi, me di la vuelta para encontrarme a la persona que menos me esperaba. Allí parado a unos metros de mí estaba Edward.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
- Te seguí-dijo como si nada-¿desde cuándo conoces este sitio?  
- Venia con mi padre de pequeña  
- Lo siento  
- ¿Por que? ¿Por insultarme, por hablar mal de mi papá o por...?  
- Por todo  
- Perdonado-se sentó junto a mi  
- No me mientas, puedes decirme que no me perdonas pero no me mientas  
- ¿Y por qué te importa Sí se puede saber que yo te perdone?  
- Porque sé como te sientes, yo... no tengo mamá, murió hace tres años, se como se siente.  
- Lo siento  
- Mira Bella, se que te dije cosas que pudieron herirte lo siento pero de verdad, había discutido con James y lo pague contigo.  
- Lo supuse, dime Edward pero porqué te importa tanto, solo soy la profesora sustituta.-le mire y el se giró haciendo que nuestras caras quedasen apenas a unos poco centímetros  
- Yo ... - Empezó, me quedé mirando sus ojos verdes para luego bajar la vista a sus labios, me entraba la curiosidad por saber como besaba ... bueno para que mentirme a mí misma, en apenas una semana ya estaba locamente enamorada de él, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su personalidad de macarra y de adinerado, de su inteligencia, de todo, y durante la semana había intentado verlo lo más posible para que se fijara en mí y allí estábamos en un prado que ya no parecía tan vacío, mirándonos apenas a dos o tres centímetros. Él se acercó lentamente para que yo pudiera acercarme más aun y nos besarnos, fue el mejor beso que me dieron en mi vida, al principio fue lento pero luego se convirtió en apasionado, lo empuje haciendo cayésemos, yo encima de él. Edward empezó a reírse por mi manera apasionada de besar.

- Bella, me gustas desde el primer día en que te vi, pero luego me fascinaste en las clases, eres tan lista, corregías hasta a los profesores, luego te veía con tus amigos y lo valiente y fuerte que te mostrastes con James y acabé c perdidamente enamorado de ti, y sí, intenté llamar la atención pero para que te fijaras en mi. Yo no era así, bueno al menos no en lo referente a llamar la atención ... - Lo besé de nuevo, esta vez profundizando el beso mientras él me cogía de la cintura y me apretaba hacia él.  
- Te amo mocoso  
- Yo también te amo enana-Los dos empezamos a reír  
- Tú eres más pequeño que la enana...  
- Que va repetí un curso hace tiempo, tengo 19 años  
- Pues vaya, yo al contrario a mi me adelantaron un año  
- Empollona  
- Macarra  
Y volvimos a nuestra sesión de besos

**FIN**

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Dependiendo como sea acogida esta historia entre los lectores decidiré si seguir publicándolas o no. Así que ya saben COMENTARIOS mandadme para saber que le ha parecido la historia.**

**BLANKILLA ...;)**


End file.
